


Visiting

by wheremylizardsat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airports, Akaashi gets nervous on airplanes, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, i'm so funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheremylizardsat/pseuds/wheremylizardsat
Summary: Bokuto flies in from university to see Akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell is this? I'll admit, I have no clue. I literally wasn't supposed to write this, since I've been working so hard on the fantasy AU, but I did anyway
> 
> stupid volleyball boys making me feel feelings

Akaashi checked his phone again. Bokuto's flight was scheduled to land in five minutes. He was flying in from Sapporo, where he was going to university. They hadn’t seen each other in several months and Bokuto had decided to come down to visit. 

Akaashi tapped his foot anxiously and glanced at the screen showing all the flights. There weren't any delays on Bokuto’s flight, but Akaashi couldn't help but feel a little nervous. The idea of planes made him uneasy.

There were just so many things that could go wrong.

He tried to connect to the airport wifi for the fifth time but to no avail. He wasn't exactly surprised. There were so many people in the airport that the wifi network was bound to be slow. 

Akaashi sighed and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't used to getting up this early, especially on the weekend, but he had promised Bokuto he would be at the airport when his plane arrived.

He checked his phone again then checked the screen. Flight 25 was landing now. Akaashi saw the flow of people from the airplane that had just landed making their way towards the airport and tried to spot Bokuto. Even on his tiptoes, he couldn't. It was too far away.

Akaashi stood silently, waiting. He scanned the airport and saw a familiar face. He and Bokuto made eye contact from across the airport.

It only took a couple seconds of standing there in shock before Bokuto started running.

Akaashi watched him dodge other passengers, dragging his luggage behind him. Bokuto stopped to help up a young woman he had accidentally knocked over in his haste.

Akaashi sighed and shook his head. Seconds later, he was lifted in the air by a pair of strong arms that spun him around.

He heard Bokuto laughing and squeezed him back. He couldn't help the tears that sprung to his eyes.

Bokuto looked at him. “Akaashi, you’re crying…”

Akaashi smiled. “These are happy tears, Bokuto.”

Bokuto smiled wider and buried his face in the crook of Akaashi’s neck. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Bokuto. More than you could ever know.”

Bokuto eventually put him down when they started getting weird looks from passers-by. He bent down to pick up the bags he had dropped.

He then slid an arm around Akaashi's waist and pulled him close to his side as they walked out of the airport to catch a taxi to take them to Akaashi’s place.

Bokuto was quiet in the taxi, only fidgeting with a huge smile on his face.

They got to the house and Akaashi unlocked the door saying, “None of my family is home. It’s just us right now.”

Bokuto dropped his bags in the front entryway and hugged Akaashi again.

“Bokuto?”

“I’m really happy to see you. I just wanted to make sure this is actually real.”

Akaashi smiled. “So, how is everything?”

Bokuto pulled back a little to look at Akaashi as he spoke. “University is fine. I made some new friends. They help me with studying like you used to. But don’t worry, none of them are as smart as you are, Akaashi.”

“I don’t need to be smarter than your university friends, Bokuto.”

Bokuto laughed and continued. “My professors are also super cool and understanding. This one time, I couldn't finish an assignment because of volleyball practice, and my professor said…”

Akaashi realized they were still standing in the entryway. “Bokuto, let’s go sit on the couch and you can tell me everything.”

Bokuto nodded and pulled Akaashi by the hand to the couch. They sat down and Bokuto nestled into Akaashi’s side, resting his head on his best friend’s shoulder. 

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders and pulled him close. “How is the volleyball team there?”

“It’s okay. I’m one of the newest players, so I don’t get to do that much but it’s still fun to play.”

Akaashi nodded. “And your classes?”

Bokuto pursed his lips. “I think I’m getting pretty good marks in everything.”

“That’s good. Is there anything else you want to tell me about?” asked Akaashi, sensing a growing unease in Bokuto.

His suspicions were confirmed when Bokuto pressed his face into Akaashi’s shoulder and began to sniffle.

“Bokuto? What’s wrong?”

Bokuto buried his face deeper into Akaashi’s shirt. “University is actually really hard. I haven’t slept well in so long, we have so much to study.”

“I’m sorry, Bokuto. You have your friends who help you with studying, right? You will get used to the amount of work. Big changes are always hard at first.”

Bokuto sniffled louder. “And I miss high school. I miss my family. I miss the team, Konoha, Sarukui, and Komi, Washio, and Onaga. And I miss you. Everything is different when I don’t get to see you everyday.”

Akaashi rubbed his back. “I know, I know it sucks right now. But everything will get better, I promise you that much.” He hugged his friend closer. “And you’ll still see everyone. You’ll visit, you’re visiting right now.”

Bokuto wiped his eyes. “Will you come visit me?”

Akaashi hesitated. He thought about actually getting on a plane and taking off. He had not flown since he was a kid and he wasn't sure he wanted to. But he would do it for Bokuto. He would do anything for Bokuto.

“Of course. Of course I’ll visit.”

The words seemed to calm Bokuto down and he nuzzled Akaashi’s shoulder. “Okay. I think I can handle everything with your advice.”

Akaashi saw the smile on Bokuto’s face and it immediately brightened his mood.

He leaned down to press a light kiss to Bokuto’s forehead.

Bokuto looked up at him curiously. “Why'd you do that?”

Akaashi’s cheeks flushed as he answered. “I… I’m not really sure.”

“Do it again?” Bokuto said timidly.

Akaashi smiled and placed a hand on Bokuto’s cheek before giving him another kiss on the forehead.

Bokuto hummed happily, curling closer to Akaashi.

They sat in silence, and Akaashi couldn’t wish for any more. He really had missed his best friend, so much he almost couldn’t handle it.

“Bokuto, I’m glad you decided to come and visit. Really.”

Bokuto smiled softly, eyes closed, exhausted from his flight. “I’m glad I came too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Um thanks for reading!
> 
> Please tell me if I made any mistakes


End file.
